Soul Love
by Prince of Enchanters
Summary: Very loosely based on Nightshade. Arthur's world is turned upside down one night while leaving a bar. Suddenly he's experiencing things he would never have thought possible before. Can he figure out the mysteries of his new mate and an unknown enemy. Warning: Slash, MPreg, Lemons etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, in case you somehow missed the warning in the summary, there is M-Preg (male pregnancy) in this fic as well as lemons, though, not yet. This is also, obviously, a slash so you have been warned about that too. This is my first fic to, support people, please! I'll not tolerate flames since you have been warned and no one is forcing you to read this so if you're going through the pain of doing it anyway then you only have yourself to blame. I'm going to try my best to keep to the personalities of the original character though it might be hard sometimes so just tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Also, if there are grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. That's all, thanks.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter One:

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Lancelot questioned, his face filled with worry and his brown eyes calculating as he studied me. I rolled my eyes in reply, frustrated.

Lancelot was one of my pack members along with Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Morgana and Mordred who, except for Morgana, were all incredibly protective of me since I was the Beta of our pack as well as the Alpha.

True, in a real wolf pack this would've been impossible but the Guardian and Keeper dynamic worked a bit differently.

Guardians didn't really have Alphas, dominants of that sort didn't exist in our species. As such, the Alpha roles were reserved for powerful Keepers who would choose their mate at the Gathering on the 21st of June every year and would then start courting them. It was said that every wolf Beta or otherwise, had a destined mate so usually, when a Keeper started courting a Beta, the feeling would be mutual, but that wasn't always the case and sometimes Betas would simply wed because that was what was best for the pack. But only Betas had that responsibility to bare, everyone else was fortunate enough to be allowed to fall in love and weren't even required to marry if they didn't want to. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about marriage right now.

Still, Betas were required to fulfil the role of Alpha to the pack until they married a Keeper Alpha who they would then assist in the controlling of the pack.

Pushing these thoughts aside, I focused on answering Lancelot.

"I'll be fine, I can defend myself despite what you and my father believe," I grunted and Lancelot looked ready to object but I held up my hand to stop him, not willing to have an argument with him so late at night. "You better get back to Gwen, I'm sure she's missing you," I told him, looking over his shoulder to the bar door, trying to emphasis my point.

"Alright but, take care of yourself," he finally caved his shoulders sagging noticeably with his defeat. I smiled, if it weren't for my demand of him staying here, Lancelot would probably have insisted on accompanying me all the way home, he was simply that loyal.

"Always am," I reminded him, thumping him on the shoulder before turning and leaving. Gwen was an easy way to persuade Lancelot into your way of thinking, she was his weak point.

Gwen was unbelievably sweet with a heart of gold and a tendency to trip over her words when she got nervous or feared that she'd insulted someone. She and her brother Elyan lived nearby with their father Tom who was a brilliant weapon maker in times of need and a machinist for the everyday life and since he was away quite a lot, Gwen had taken up the role of a mother in the household.

She was truly wonderful and, until a while back, I had nursed a huge crush on her, but it was wishful thinking. She was a simple Keeper healer and nowhere near powerful enough to be an alpha, if she and I'd been _meant to be, _then she would've been born an alpha, or so I'm told.

But, looking at her now, I didn't mind it so much; she and Lancelot were perfect for each other and Lancelot was blessed enough to be in the same rank category so there would be no objections if they decided to wed.

All in all, I regretted not having someone like Gwen more than I regretted not having _Gwen. _Then again, maybe it was better that I was alone, at least for now since my father would probably want me to get married the moment I found someone I even remotely liked, within his own reasoning of course.

My musing were cut short however, when I caught something moving in my peripheral vision.

I spun around and ducked just in time to avoid a fist being swung my way. As I spun to the floor, my leg shot out and swept the guy of his feet and I quickly ended up with my knee to the guy's throat.

"You better start running the moment I let you go," I threatened as I glared down at my would-be-assailant.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, wolfie," he crowed, choking slightly when I pressed down harder on his throat while simultaneously trying to keep the shock off my face. He knew what I was. Humans weren't allowed to know about us, so what exactly was this guy then?

Being so distracted turned out to be a mistake and probably exactly what my assailant was aiming for since I was suddenly sent flying over him. My neck complained as I rolled and I grunted in pain and relief when I finally came to a stop. Unfortunately, by the time I'd recovered myself, my assailant had already taken to straddling me and was grinning down at me with obvious malice, his one hand pressing hard onto my windpipe.

"Yah were sayin'" he sneered, the quick glint of metal alerting me to the presence of a dagger in his hand.

"Who sent you?" I demanded, working to keep my voice as fierce and unaffected as possible as I searched my mind for a way out of this.

"Ain't tellin'" he grunted, still grinning as he positioned the dager high above my heart, presumably to ensure a deep plunge.

My pride momentarily forgotten, I twisted and wriggled as I tried to throw him off balance or in the very least loosen the hold on my neck. Had it not been for that hand, I would have been able to shift to my wolf for but as it stood now, I would simply shred my clothes, choke in the process of shifting and then end up back in my human form, still under my assailant, naked. Damn it.

Realizing that the wriggling was only serving to have the life forced out of me with the way my assailant's legs tightened around me, I switched strategies; trying to get my arms out from under my assailant's feet, my hands already numb from the pressure he'd applied to them.

"Yah gonna die now!" he announced, giving the distinct impression of being insane before pulling his right hand back.

My eyes widened, my body freezing in shock as I watched the dagger being drawn further back.

"Hey!" whoever that was, I could probably have kissed them right then as I watched the dagger stop it's decent.

My assailant twisted, still seated firmly on my body and my hope dipped when I heard the strangled cry of my saviour followed by the loud clank of metal and the crack of bone. There was another shout, this time from my assailant and his hand left my throat to cradle his injured shoulder. Big mistake.

Jerking my arms free so forceful that my assailant started toppling, I sat up and delivered a sound blow to his face, satisfied when he passed out immediately afterwards.

My victory however, was short lived as I remembered that I still had my saviour to take care of, wow that sounded screwed up.

"Are you alright?" I questioned as I crouched next to my saviour, my guard now up in case he tried to attack me as well, though I doubted it.

To my surprise, he got up rather quickly for an injured man and I felt my stomach do a flip at the feral look in his eyes. I was even more taken aback by his "reply".

"You better stay out of trouble in the future!" he sounded absolutely lived and I felt my body shudder, the force of the shudder almost enough to make me collapse. As if to emphasis his point, the guy stalked a bit closer so that he was practically towering over me even though he was only a few inches taller than me. There was a long pause were all I seemed to be able to concentrate on was our close proximity and the way or heavy breaths mixed in the air.

"The cops'll be here soon, I called them as soon as I saw…" he trailed off, his voice shaking with the obvious effort of keeping his temper under control. I couldn't help giving him a curious look, why was _he _so effected by what had just happened.

"Why'd you help me?" the question was out before I even considered asking it.

My saviour blinked. "Well I couldn't just leave you though, looking at you now; maybe I should've," a brilliant grin flashed across my saviour's face as he added the last part and I found myself gapping at him. I'm not sure how, but he seemed different then he had just seconds ago.

Finally, realizing that my saviour was obviously an idiot, I rolled my eyes and hit him over the head good-naturedly. "You didn't answer my earlier question, are you okay?" I reminded him and he shrugged.

"Just a scratch," was all he said before we fell into silence again and I quickly turned to inspect my still-unconscious assailant, desperate for something to do. He was fairly plain with black hair hidden under a beany though I took note that his hair seemed to be shoulder length, strange. His appearance was scruffy from the dirt covering his face to the shagginess of his black, slightly-grey, beard. There was nothing to indicate why he knew about wolves.

I knew I should probably take him back to the bar or my house so my dad and the other Betas and Alphas could decide what to do with him and maybe figure out what was going on but I couldn't do it with my saviour around and I was even less willing to face my father and admit that I'd been attacked after I'd sworn that I would be fine alone.

I cringed as I thought of the trouble the rest of the pack would get into if my father thought that they'd let me go home alone. They'd probably be suspended and yes, unfortunately my father _did _have that kind of authority.

There were five official packs in the area, excluding all the teenager packs in training. There was the east pack, west, south and north and my father's pack who sort of commanded the rest, it's hard to explain but the point is that he could probably order someone's death and they wouldn't even ask why before complying. It was quite scary when one thought about it.

But it seemed people just loved pulling me out of my thoughts since I was suddenly yanked backwards, stumbling as I went. "What the heck was that for!" I demanded, slightly uneasy that I hadn't been able to see that coming, my wolf senses should have picked it up.

"Um, sorry," was all I got in reply as he stared at his feet, black hair falling into his face. Some hero he turned out to be.

I turned my head slightly as I picked up on a police siren heading out way and my saviour soon followed suite.

"Well, I'd better go. You'll be alright, right?" he questioned, sounding genuinely worried as he asked it.

I couldn't help laughing a little at that. "I'm not as terrible at looking after myself as it seemed," I told him, still smiling as I watched he nod before turning and leaving.

My saviour had made it almost to a street corner when I finally remembered my manner's and shouted a quick "thank you" before turning around and waiting for the cops. Whether he actually heard me or not, I didn't know, nor did I care. It was bad enough that I'd been referring to him as my saviour for the past twenty-something minutes, even if it was only in my head.

I told the cops as much as I could when they arrived and was quick to disappear the moment their backs were turned, I didn't need them asking more questions than absolutely necessary and I certainly didn't need them calling my father about this.

The rest of my journey back home was uneventful and I was quick to climb the tree up to my room, not willing to risk waking anyone up by go in through the front door. Closing the window behind me, I was quick to strip down to my boxers and lay down on my bed with a sigh of relief.

**Okay, so let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Reviews are awesome and much appreciate it but please try and say something else other than just: "Update soon," I know I'm being demanding but I want to try and improve my writing and I need all the help I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, to Khrystaline, there will be a better, fuller explanation but in time. Till then I'm afraid you'll have to try and piece it together on your own, anyway, thanks for the three reviews I got. It may be my first fic but I'm forcing myself not to be discouraged by the lack of reviews. Still, thanks to Khrystaline, Love the Supernatural and Luka Knight for reviewing and to mewstarlight, YaoiCrazyGurlz, TheAmazingBouncyBall, Tefnut Talvi, RyanWolfeIsHot, Loves the Supernatural, Khrystaline, Corey YoungBlood, bc378 and Callenlass for listing my story. WARNING: There are mentions of some **_**sensitive **_**stuff in here for those of you who need the warning. Carry on reading of your own free will, I'm not responsible for any mental scarring it might cause though I can assure it isn't anything violent. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

I groaned as I shifted onto my other side, desperate for comfort that I knew I wouldn't be able to find. It's been a week and a half since the incident outside the bar, though it felt much longer, and since then I've wished for death more times than I can count. The area around my abdomen hurt so much that I simply wanted to curl into myself but it was the pain in my hips and lower regions that made me wish for death.

No matter what I did or how many pills were forced down my throat, the pain simply won't go away though I had to admitted that it had started to lessen greatly, leaving me feeling exhausted as I continued to toss and turn.

Sleep hadn't come easily with all the pain my body was experiencing and it seemed that every time I did manage to nod off, I would dream about some unknown figure that caused an undeniable longing to stir inside me, but I was never able to work out who the figure was. I would simply jerk awake before their identity revealed itself. I'd been forced to fall out of bed and rush to the toilet before throwing up whatever I'd managed to eat that day, more times then I cared to remember. Afterwards, I'd go back to bed and spend hours upon hours reminiscing about the unknown figure and gripping my aching stomach.

I felt pathetic and weak, my complexion pale and my form considerably less bulky and athletic thanks to all the throwing up I'd been doing.

There was a knock on my door and I groaned in response, feeling like an old person as I slowly shifted over until I could look at the door. By the time I'd succeeded, Gaius had already sat down in a chair next to my bed and was patiently waiting to check my temperature.

I didn't even hesitate to open my mouth, already knowing the procedure from the countless times he'd done it before in the last week and a half. I watched, exhausted, as his eyebrow rose, knowing it couldn't mean anything good.

"What is it Gaius?" my voice sounded breathy despite my best efforts as I regarded my father's friend. Gaius was a Keeper and physician by choice not having the natural healer ability like Gwen but still having a strong love for anatomy and medicine. His natural Keeper lay more in the art of sorcery though he seemed to shy away from said gift. He was the only person I knew who could actually control my father. My mother probably had the same talent but she'd died giving birth to me and it seems my father had never been the same since. Gaius said it was a natural reaction of a Guardian losing their true mate.

"Well, it seems your temperature is returning to normal, how's the pain?" he questions, setting aside the thermometer in favour of studying my face.

"Better 'suppose," I admitted, grunting as I struggled into a sitting position, feeling embarrassed when Gaius ended up helping me. What would my father think?

As if reading my mind, Gaius sat back and announced: "Your father's back, he wanted to see you immediately but I told him that I'd to check up on you first. Do you think you can make yourself presentable? There are a few things I'd like to discuss with both of you present."

I stared at him in horror, wanting so desperately to crawl under my bed and never come out again.

My father had left a day after The Incident and had last seen me while I'd been experiencing simple mood swings, nothing to out of the ordinary other than that I'd raised my voice towards my father more times than usual. But now, here I was, bedridden because of a pain in my abdomen and other lower regions. Pathetic.

I wanted to protest, to tell Gaius to keep my father away from me until I was better, but I knew it was an impossibility; my father was an impatient and stubborn man and if he wanted answers then he would get them, one way or the other. I nodded once; feeling rather than seeing Gaius pat my shoulder before I heard the chair moving across the floor, seconds later the sound of a door closing echoed in my ears like a death sentence. Well, my family had always had a flair for the dramatic.

The journey to the shower was slow-going and painful but I eventually made it and simply stood under the mellow water as it beat down on my skin. I couldn't deny that I felt slightly better afterwards.

Getting out of the shower, I took a few minutes to simply stare at my naked form in the full length mirror by the bathroom door.

I'd definitely lost weight, almost to the point where I looked skinny, though my slimmed muscles prevented that from being possible. Where before, I'd looked like the football star I was, now I looked like a swimmer or maybe a sprinter, my muscles having shrunk quite a bit though I didn't quite get how that could be possible, it had only been a week and a half.

Something was off and I struggled to pin point it as I studied my pale complexion and sleep deprived eyes though I was glad to be rid of the sweat that had previously been ever present because of the pain and my high temperature. My eyes widened as I finally realized what was _"off"_, my hand subconsciously trailing my now barely visible v-line. Why did my hips suddenly look broader?

There was a knock on the door, probably Gaius checking up on me so, shoving the confusing thoughts aside, I grabbed a towel and dried my hair. Leaving my body to dry on its own, I grabbed some clothes and threw them on and ran a brush over my teeth before heading downstairs as quickly as possible without unsettling my sore body to much.

My step faltered slightly as I rounded the corner into the living room, my eyes immediately landing on my stoic looking father. Gods, what must he think of me!

"Ah! Arthur, come sit," Gaius instructed as he positioned himself in front of the couches, momentarily making me feel like a child about to be scolded by their teacher.

"Arthur," my father acknowledged, nodding his head to me like he always did.

"Father, good to see you're back safe," I told him, bowing my head slightly as a show of respect.

"You were saying, Gaius," my father said, quick to return to business as always.

"Yes well, as I said before, when Arthur grew ill, I suspected it to be a new kind of disease, something that even Guardians weren't immune to and a rather terrible disease at that judging by the effect it had on Arthur," here both men looked at me, my father seeming to take in the change in my body for the first time. "I would've alerted you immediately but I came across something while doing some research. It leads me to believe that what Arthur is experiencing is something entirely different from a disease." I blinked, I'd never heard any of this before, but why would Gaius have kept it from me until my father's return? I dreaded the answer.

"Explain," my father instructed, possibly just as confused as I was though he didn't show it.

"Well, as we both know, Guardians are species of magic just as much as Keepers. Therefore, they are sometimes able defy nature though such an event usually only occurs when it involves the Guardian's well-being or destined mate." My father nodded along as though he knew all of this already while I listened, intrigued.

"We know all this Gaius, but what does that have to do with my son?" my father demanded, obviously getting impatient as he tapped his foot on the carpeted floor. My interests perked further, what did this have to do with me?

"I believe that somehow, possibly within the last two weeks, Arthur came into contact with his mate. I believe that, that somehow triggered a transformation in Arthur's wolf and that in turn, effected his human side as well," Gaius explained. I stared at him, wide eyed as I tried to process what I'd just been told. I'd met my mate somewhere within the last two weeks without even realizing it? How stupid was that?

_Oh I heard you have a soulmate?_

_Yeah, to bad I can't tell him apart from everyone else on the planet! _I snorted at the imaginary conversation before setting my face into an emotionless mask when I realized that my father was looking at me with a smile on his face.

Crap, who died?

"You met your soulmate and didn't tell me, who is she, when do I get to meet the lucky girl?" my father questioned as he thumped me on the back. I simply stared at him, stunned, how the heck was I going to tell him that I had no idea who my "soulmate" was or even that I'd met her? How could we even be sure that was the reason for my being sick? And what type of transformation had my wolf gone through?

"You misunderstand me Uther," Gaius said, cutting short whatever joy my father might have been experiencing. "The only reason a wolf would undertake such a transformation, is if it and it's mate were of the same gender which normally would have made it impossible for the pair to reproduce." Gaius stated as if giving a report about the weather. I felt confused until my father exploded.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY SON IS TURNING INTO A FEMALE!" Just like that I finally understood what Gaius had been trying to say and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

I woke up a few minutes later to Gaius' worried expression and my father nowhere in sight. This sight alone was enough to shatter any hope of the past few minutes having been a dream. I sat up with a groan, my hips and abdomen screaming in protest. "Where's my father?" I asked though I didn't really want to know.

"He just went to get some fresh air. He actually handled it a lot better than I thought," Gaius said, looking slightly amused as his head turned to where my father probably disappeared off to. Grabbing both his arms I stared at him desperately, suddenly a lot more conscious of my body than I'd ever been before in my life.

"Gaius, is what he said true? Am I really turning into a…." I swallowed, unable to finish the sentence in fear of the answer I would receive.

"Your father misunderstood," he said but continued before I could let out a breath of relief. "From what I've gathered, it seems that because your mate is male-" I gulped again as he said the word, my mind still unwilling to except the information. "-your body has changed so it can accommodate and give birth to children, or a child at the very least," Gaius finished his explanation and I felt about ready to pass out again when he mention the word birth. Crap, I couldn't do this. I'm a man! I'm not supposed to get pregnant or anything else that woman were known for.

I felt myself pale as another thought hit me, and blurted it out, to shocked and scared witless to really feel embarrassed for it.

"I better not start menstruating!"

Gaius didn't even flinch, the guy had thicker skin then any man had a right to have and it seemed that next to nothing could embarrass him.

"You won't. Believe it or not, what's happening to you is actually quite a common occurrence among Guardians since the wolf's soulmate is picked because they are best suited for the wolf and not because of their gender. My point is that there's no record of any of the other wolves ever menstruating because of the change." Gaius assured me but I didn't really feel relieved, with my luck I'd be the one exception to the rule. Gaius heaved himself to his feet before giving me a pat on the shoulder. "You better get some rest, the pain should be gone when you wake up tomorrow and then you can tell us about this mate who caused the change," he instructed.

_If only I knew who __**he**__ was, _I thought to myself but made no effort to reply, instead nodding and heading upstairs, praying that everything was a simple dream and I'd wake up tomorrow feeling like an idiot. That had to be the only explanation for it all.

**Okay, well I hope that I was enjoyable, but I know what you're thinking, it's moving incredibly fast! No, it in fact is not since this is a very important part of the story and I DID warn everyone about the MPreg in it so no blaming or suing me, leave that to the people on TV. Anway, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated immensely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here you go, I know the chapter is a lot shorter than the first two but I needed it to end where it ended so I hope you enjoy it either way and I'll try and update in two or three days.**

Chapter Three:

I woke up with the terrible realization that last night hadn't been a dream and nearly jumped out of my skin when someone knocking on my bedroom door. Frowning, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, the frown falling off of my face when I realized that Gaius had been right. My body was pain free for the first time in a week and a half and I couldn't help a chuckle of relief and the large smile that split across my face because of it.

"Arthur, I wish to speak with you, come downstairs when you're presentable," I felt my blood run cold and my smile dropped at the sound of my father's voice. Shooting to my feet I quickly stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over my own feet in my haste to get dressed, suddenly more aware of how awkward my jeans now felt on my hips. Allowing another smile, though it was much smaller, to grace my features, I tore the jeans slightly at the sides, allowing them to fit me better and knowing that Morgana would have a seizure the moment she lay eyes on my now ruined jeans. They were beyond expensive and Morgana usually put a lot of thought into our wardrobe when she bought clothes. Pushing that though aside, I finished dressing and brushed my teeth and hair before double checking myself in the mirror.

I quickly schooled my features and prepared myself for the inevitable disownment that would take place the moment my father saw me. I'd worked my whole life to make him proud, excelling in both academics and sports in an effort to win his approval and now it seemed that my supposed soulmate or whomever would cause everything to come crashing down.

Grimacing, I straightened my posture and headed downstairs absorbing my surroundings as if for the first time, fearing that it would soon vanished before my eyes and my calm façade nearly crumbled the moment I set foot in the kitchen.

My father was sat at the kitchen table gripping his cup of coffee so tightly that his hands were turning white while another cup sat right across from him, waiting for me. Coffee had never looked so threatening before.

Steeling my nerves I walked over and sat down in front of my father, looking him in the face but avoiding his eyes as my own hands closed around the mug.

"I am not going to pretend that I'm not disappointed. Your soulmate being male is unfortunate to say the least however, since it's apparent that you will still be able to produce an heir, I will overlook that fact. I will say this; there will be no displays of affection in this house. You will report to me the moment you befriend him and I will meet him before or when things become serious. Oh, and you'll return to school on Monday. That is all," was all my father said before standing and leaving the kitchen, giving me no chance to object. Half a minute later I heard the door to his study slam shut and let go of a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

My body felt numb as I sat there, staring into my cup of black coffee while trying to process everything that had happened. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised since most of my conversations with my father were dry and short but I'd been sure he was going to disown me and now felt a shocked relief that he hadn't.

Everything was happening to quickly though, first finding out that I'd met my soulmate, that said soulmate was in fact a guy and that I'd turned into a male hybrid because of the guy, on top of that my father seemed to have gone mad.

Even worse, my father seemed intent on being a grandfather which meant that I would have to… Oh gods, I could not do this.

I felt like throwing up even with my _sickness _now gone.

Nearly jumping out of my seat, I left the kitchen and rushed out the back door, glad when the fresh air surrounded me.

Our house was a large two storey building made out of both stone and cement with a black-blue roof to contras its cream walls. From my room, the woods behind the house were clearly visible with the woods and the road that led up to the house keeping us separated from most society.

Heading into the woods; I took my t-shirt off with my jeans, boxers and shoes soon following. I was quick to fold them and place them in a pile before taking off the chain that I always wore around my neck and opening the flat locket-like charm attached. Stooping down to gather my t-shirt in my hand I quickly stuffed it into the opening in the locket before repeating the process with my jeans, shoes and boxers.

The locket was something given to all Guardians by the Keeper Elders. It was like a Harry Potter bag, there so we had somewhere to put our clothes so we could carry them around with us without being bothered by them.

It had taken some practice but by now I was able to make quick work of putting my clothes away before shifting. It really was quite handy. Putting the chain on once more I grinned and shifted into my wolf for, not even waiting to drop onto all fours before taking off deeper into the woods.

Like for most shifters, being in my wolf form was a release, a way to get away from everything that life demanded of us.

Unfortunately, the novelty of it all wore off quickly and my thoughts soon drifted back to all that my father had said.

I wasn't really in the mood for going back to school but academics seemed unwilling to wait for anyone so I knew I didn't really have a choice in the matter. It was my Senior Year after all.

Still, I wondered if the thought of school would've appealed more to me had the Keepers and Guardians shared a school instead of the Keepers occupying one school disguised as a private school while the Guardians were stuck with humans in a public one.

It wasn't that I thought we were superior to humans but their presence limited us to acting _normal._

On the other hand, things being the way they were at least meant that I didn't have to share a school with Morgana, the irritating witch. True calling her a witch was incorrect terminology but I was more referring to her personality. Morgana was a Keeper seer, someone who saw the future through dreams, but unfortunately she was also my sister though one wouldn't be able to tell since she took after our father and I took after our mother.

To add to that, Morgana was unbelievably mischievous and teasing and I suddenly dreaded how she would react were she to find out about my current predicament.

Shoving those thoughts aside, I turned my attention to more pressing matters. I still didn't have a clue who my soulmate was or even if he really was the cause of all my troubles but maybe I just needed some time to think about it.

So using the amazing memory that most magical creatures possessed, I went over the last two weeks in my head and did not like what I found. The one night that stuck out to me was the night of The Incident, the night at the bar.

The timeline seemed to fit perfectly since I started feeling strange the day after and then my mood swings came. So, narrowing it down to that day I went over every second of it, glad that I hadn't drunk much that night since alcohol had an unfortunate influence on our memories much the same as it did with humans.

As the night played out in my head, I came to what had happened after leaving the bar and froze. Was it really possible that the guy who'd helped me, my saviour was _The One_?

The strange way my stomach flipped at the thought of the man, confirmed it for me.

Well crap, it seemed my body could recognize my soulmate after all, but there was little possibility of me ever finding him again.

**Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me if I succeeded with my explanations and so on. Also, I am well aware of the fact that Morgana and Arthur are half siblings in the legends but wolves mate for life so Uther wouldn't have cheated on Igraine even after her death. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
